


Bail me out

by PotentialOfSurprise



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotentialOfSurprise/pseuds/PotentialOfSurprise
Summary: Somehow Levi keeps finding ways to piss of the chief, even if it isn't on purpose





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head and I gave it a try. Let me know if you think it's worth to continue this fic :)

_ Levi's POV _

 

Today I got to scrub in on my first whipple. I’m only allowed to hold the suction, but I really don’t care because it’s a freaking whipple. So you can imagine my disappointment when one of the nurses announces my pager is going off.

“If it’s not a 911 it can wait” I mumble, earning a raised eyebrow from Dr. Grey but no comment.

I wonder what Dr. Grey was like as an intern. My eyes are glued to the patient’s abdomen and I’m very much aware why I choose to be a surgeon.

Everyone in the room looks up when the sound of someone banging on the viewing glass fills the busy OR. I look up to find the source of the noise and my eyes land on Dr. Karev who is now staring at me with a deathly glare. 

I hand over the suction and retreat like a kicked puppy when he motions me to meet him outside the OR. For a split second the idea of making a run for it crosses my mind. But then I remind myself that would be highly unprofessional and also there is only one door going in and out of this room. 

A million possibilities on why the chief would want to kill me shoot through my head as I make my way out as soon as possible, I don’t want to piss the chief off even more than I already have. 

I must have missed something because I’m pretty sure the police is not part of any of my apocalyptic scenarios. Nevertheless there are two police officers standing next to the chief and they don’t look too pleased either. 

“I don’t know what kind of stunt you pulled this time Schmitt but I have better things to do” Dr. Karev nods his head in the direction of the two policemen. 

Before I can reply one of the officers steps forward “Levi Schmitt you are under arrest on the suspicion of reckless driving and the endangerment of pedestrians. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.” 

The speech comes out so quickly it takes a minute for my brain to process the words being said. I can feel the cold metal of handcuffs touch my wrist.

“I took the bus here” the words leave my mouth without even thinking about it, my god I'm stupid. 

The officers don’t seem bothered by my statement and start to lead me through the hallway, leaving a dumbfounded chief behind. 

I am trying to think of the last time I drove and what I did to be considered reckless. Nico always complains that I drive too slow, but reckless? That’s a whole new level. 

While I’m doing my walk of shame through the hallways I can feel eyes burning holes in my scrubs. Everyone is looking at me, not that I can blame them because when do you see a doctor in scrubs being escorted out by the-. Oh fuck, I know this hallway. 

I keep my head down and feel my cheeks heating up as I curse the universe for putting the otho wing right across the freaking side entrance. Without looking up I can feel that Nico’s eyes on me and my pace quickens trying to reach the police car parked outside as fast as possible. 

Why do these things always happen to me?!

 

 

_ Nico’s POV _

 

Link and I have this habit of getting into pointless discussions since the day I started my fellowship. Maybe discussing isn’t really the right word, bickering is more appropriate. 

At the moment we are tackling the topic of cast colors. Link seems to think there is a psychological scheme to what color a kid will choose for his or her cast. I think it’s complete bullshit. The fact that Link predicted the last three choices wrong only further proves my point. 

“He was definitely going for pink if the dad hadn’t interfered” Link insists. 

I snicker and type the patient’s follow up data into the tablet “You’re just a sore loser. And you owe me thirty bucks now” I give him a pointed look.

He doesn’t reply so I guess he has accepted his loss. 

“I’m all for spicing things up but don’t you think this is a little much Nico?” I look up at that statement and raise my eyebrow at him. 

He smirks at me and nods his head in the other directions.  As I turn my head to see what the fuss is about I hear some nurses frantically whispering around us. 

My jaw drops when I see Levi, my Levi, making his way through the hallway in between two police officers. His face is turned down but I can see his cheeks getting hot pink, from embarrassment I assume. 

I watch with open mouth as my boyfriend walks through the double doors leading to the side entrance. 

When my body finally seems to be responding I shove the tablet into Link’s hands and run outside to find out what the hell is going on. 


	2. Don't do drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's in prison and it's no fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the great response to this story!  
> It really inspired me to continue, hope you like part 2 just as much :)
> 
> PS Don't do drugs

 

_Levi’s POV_

 

As a kid I always wanted to ride in a police car. Also I may or may not have toyed with the idea of trying out some handcuffs, you know fifty shades of grey and all.

Fact is that I should have listened more carefully when my mother told me ‘be careful what you wish you’.

It’s really hard to think about the meaning of life though when your cellmate is high as a kite.

“So dude your girl coming soon to get us out?” Keith, or at least I think that’s his name, asks me.

I hesitate before I answer “Uhm… I’m gay”

Luckily my judgement of character is still alright because he doesn’t seem bothered by my confession, but then again I don’t think anything can bother this ‘dude’ at the moment. He starts to snicker and looks at me with a grin.

“Did you know some penguins are gay? So wild” Keith nods to himself, seeming very content with outing this ‘knowledge’  

“They even steal babies and stuff”

Before I can go back to my internal struggle I jump up at the feeling of keiths hands on my shoulders.

He looks straight at me and I’m afraid he’s going to start crying “You didn’t steal a baby right? That shit is not cool”

It takes a minute for me to realize he is actually waiting for an answer and I shake my head slowly.

He immediately wraps me in a bear hug and pats me so hard on the back that I feel like one of my lungs may collapse.

 

_Nico’s POV_

 

I really owe Link a drink after all this is done. He was kind enough to cover for me and Levi and make sure the chief was informed.

On my way to the police station I called my lawyer and she promised to meet me at the station.

“Can someone please explain to me why my partner was escorted from his work, as a surgeon during a complex surgery I should add, by two police officers without any heads up?” The deathgrip I have on the reception desk the only thing keeping me from getting aggressive.

“What’s his name, sir? I’ll ask an officer to give you an update if you show me your identification” The lady behind the desk is actually quite nice which sucks because I really want to get mad at her or anyone else for that matter.

I take a deep breath and hand over my ID. After the lady promises to send an available officer to me I sit down in the waiting area.

 

_Levi’s POV_

 

Not that I was curious before but I am never in my life going to do drugs.

Keith, the high hippie, is ranting on about-.. well to be honest I have started tuning him out a while ago when he got to monologuing about baby snails.

Thank heavens for the guards that come into the holding cell to put me out of my misery.

“Levi Schmitt, please come with me, your lawyer has arrived” One of the guards announces and I feel like I could kiss him right there and then if I didn’t have such a hot boyfriend.

I hear Keith asking the other guard if he could borrow his phone number to give to me because he doesn’t have a phone and that’s definitely my cue to leave.

 

_Nico’s POV_

 

I’m not sure which one of us looks more relieved when Levi walks through those doors and immediately wraps me in a hug.

“I got this babe” I quickly whisper in his ear before I pull back to introduce him to my, and now his, lawyer.

“Mr. Schmitt, pleasure to meet you. Mr. Kim and I have arranged everything and you are free to await your trial in the comfort of your own home, as you should have in the first place” She gives the officers a mean side eye while shaking Levi’s hand.

“As you have previously been informed a delict has taken place involving a rental car that was rented with your ID card.” She looks at her watch and kindly back up at Levi before continuing.

“However the police department has failed to do any further investigations which would expose the fact that Mr. Schmitt has reported his wallet, including his ID, stolen last week” This statement is aimed directly at the officer who is still standing there looking like he wants to be anywhere but here.

The officer clears his throat and looks at Levi “We will investigate this issue further and we will contact you if necessary”.

Levi raises his eyebrow at that statement, he looks really hot when he’s angry “That sounds like a great idea. You do your jobs and we will do ours. Or we would if we didn’t get dragged out of OR’s in the middle of surgery”

I smile proudly at him and grab his hand. The officer and guards seize the moment to nod and retreat quietly.

“Call me when they contact either of you again” The suited lawyer gives us both a nod and then leaves.

“Ready to go home?” I kiss Levi’s cheek, scrunching my nose when I smell weed on him.

“Never more” He answers back and chuckles when he sees my discomfort “Long story”

**Author's Note:**

> Any prompts are welcome! Find me as greyssucker on Tumblr.


End file.
